


Mis impulsos sobre ti

by MzHyde6789



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Luceva - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHyde6789/pseuds/MzHyde6789
Summary: Él tenía planes, planes grandes para los dos.Ella solo quería una vida tranquila.Nunca fue su intención aprovecharse, tampoco enamorarse de su objetivo pero ya no había vuelta atrás.





	1. El plan

Ella se acomodó en la cama mientras observaba a ese hombre caminar por toda su habitación como si estuviese armando una estrategia para la guerra. A ratos sonreía y continuaba con su soliloquio, pero en ningún momento reparó en ella, quien vestía con su camisa azul celeste como único atuendo. Se acababan de acostar, pero él tenía otros planes, planes grandes para los dos.

Con Jonathan no hubo nunca esas cursilerías que a menudo Lucía veía en las películas, esas con las que aun soñaba pero que jamás se atrevería a decirlo. Eso definitivamente no era para ella. Lo tenía bastante claro desde que tuvo consciencia de las cosas; ella nunca tendría besos perezosos en la cama tras hacer el amor ni dormiría pegada al cuerpo de nadie, tampoco tendría el desayuno en una mesita ni comería fresas de la boca de otra persona. No. Su destino era la más absoluta de las soledades, esa que te invade cuando a pesar de estar con alguien sigues sintiéndote completamente solo, la que se cuela en tus huesos y hace temblar el cuerpo cuando llega la noche y con ella el miedo a los demonios, no de los que la iglesia habla, no. A veces los demonios no viven en el infierno sino con uno, y sin importar que pase nunca se pueden acallar. Gritan de forma constante recordándonos porqué estamos donde estamos y somos lo que somos.

Suspiró sintiendo frío de pronto y cogió la sábana para cubrirse con ella hasta el mentón, él de todas formas no la miraba. Debería dejarlo, pero sin él ¿qué haría ella? Todavía prefería aferrarse a él que no tener de verdad a nadie, su madre le enseñó que sin un hombre no valía, ella sin Jonathan no valía.

―Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿entendiste mi niña? – él se volteó hacia donde ella estaba, con una mueca horrible en sus labios que pretendía ser una sonrisa, mostrándole los dientes blancos y alineados, producto inequívoco de tratamientos de ortodoncia. Todavía desnudo trepó como una serpiente sobre la cama hasta colocarse encima de ella. Jonathan la envolvía con su manera de hablar y su enorme poder de convencimiento que no era otra cosa más que mera manipulación, él sabía tocar todos sus botones y hacerla funcionar según a él le fuera mejor, Jonathan era el maestro y ella una simple aprendiz, era el director y ella la sinfonía. Ella solo iba al ritmo que tocara él, nadie más.

―No me quedó muy claro – musitó a riesgo de hacerlo enojar, Jonathan no era muy paciente, por lo general era deber de Lucía escucharle con atención o aguantar sus gritos, esperaba que no ocurriera esta vez. Él solo la miró exasperado y soltó un bufido.

―Tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti. Sé de buena fuente que no tiene a nadie y que luego de perder a su madre no encuentra el rumbo, ahí es donde tú te aprovechas y los dos viviremos como reyes a su costa – tomó a Lucía por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo ―Tiene mucho dinero, mi amor, y si le sacas suficiente podemos irnos a Europa y empezar una nueva vida, así como siempre hemos querido.

Mas bien, como él siempre había querido. Él era el arquetipo de un arribista, gustaba de todo lo caro y lujoso, de vestir trajes de diseñador y calzarse con zapatos italianos hechos a mano. No obstante, trabajar y Jonathan no se podían conjugar en ningún tiempo, verbo y sustantivo juntos no correspondían a ninguna oración. Le gustaba lo fácil y ella solo era un medio del cual aprovecharse para obtener eso que tanto ambicionaba. En los libros de psicología que ocasionalmente leía entre los estantes de Jonathan había encontrado una vez que los patrones tóxicos se repiten, que uno está condenado a revivir su pasado en el futuro. Pensó en Candela y en todas las atrocidades que experimentó mientras estuvo en su casa, bien empleada la palabra _"casa"_ , porque nunca se le pudo llamar hogar a ese burdel en el que convirtió la vivienda que las alojaba a las dos.

―Johnny, no, yo no quiero eso, no es correcto...

―Mi niña – musitó tras tomar un poco de aire y luego soltarlo. Odiaba que le dijese así pero no deseaba contradecirlo, aunque mantuviera una sonrisa lo conocía suficiente para saber que con él no se jugaba ―En este mundo las cosas no son solo blancas o negras, la gente es gris, estamos llenos de matices y como decía Maquiavelo el fin justifica los medios, queremos algo y esa es la manera que tenemos para conseguirlo. Piensa que el próximo verano estarás caminando por las playas de Ibiza o Mallorca, ¿no te mueres por ir? – siempre hablaba con voz suave, casi como si arrastrara las palabras y aunque en un inicio le gustaba ya no podía decir lo mismo.

Ese no era su sueño, era el de él. Ella quería cosas simples, un hogar al cual volver luego del trabajo, un perrito, una cena romántica, ir al cine y tomarse de las manos con alguien, dormir hasta tarde un domingo, dejar de tener miedo a la soledad.

― ¿Y quién será el desafortunado? – inquirió ella más por curiosidad que por convicción, apartando la mirada de los ojos azules gélidos que la observaban desde arriba.

La expresión de Jonathan se tornó oscura, su sonrisa se ensanchó más aun, ladeando el rostro para hundirlo en el cuello femenino. La cubrió de besos y fue un poco más brusco que de costumbre, mordió y succionó un poco de su piel nívea, dejando una marca rojiza que no buscaba sino gritarle al mundo que la despampanante mujer tenía dueño. A continuación susurró un nombre a su oído, un único nombre.

―Eva Carvajal.

Lucía ni siquiera tuvo opción a réplica, tampoco pudo mencionar palabra alguna por un rato.

El plan tenía que ser ejecutado al pie de la letra, Jonathan se esforzó en que ella lo entendiera y asimilara pues no quería fallas. Lucía no estaba de acuerdo en que se tratase de una mujer, ella ni siquiera tenía esos gustos y por ende no podía verse a sí misma haciéndolo aunque esa fuera la parte que le molestaba menos, lo peor era tener que engañar a otra persona con el propósito de obtener beneficios de ella. Jonathan había resuelto que ella ingresara a la universidad donde él estudiaba solo para estar cerca de su objetivo, de Eva Carvajal. Ni siquiera iba a ser una estudiante real, solo tomar el lugar de una compañera que ya no podría asistir el resto del semestre. Una tal Micaela Robles, algo así. Jonathan lo tenía todo bien resuelto, incluso con los directivos de la universidad que se dejaron sobornar con la promesa de una buena suma, por lo que no podía fallar, le dijo.

Siempre quiso estudiar y prepararse, pero sus medios eran escasos. De donde ella venía las personas no salían nunca bien, las mujeres morían de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y los hombres se volvían parias, borrachos que solo terminaban desahogándose las ganas con mujeres como Candela y las otras que vivían en el mismo barrio que ellas. Todavía recordaba la vez que trató de razonar con su madre, que fue tan ilusa como para contarle que quería ir a la escuela, que quería salir de allí. Su madre solo se rio en su cara y exhaló el humo del tabaco que se encontraba fumando en su dirección, minimizando para siempre sus sueños. Desde entonces la idea estaba arraigada en su mente, grabada a fuego, ella no tenía futuro. Jonathan era quien le daba un futuro y por eso le estaba agradecida. Si no fuera por él estaría en alguna calle justo como su madre, ganando una miseria por ser la puta de alguien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral en tanto se preparaba café en la estrecha cocina del departamento de Jonathan. Las tazas acomodadas en hilera dentro de la alacena eran todas blancas e iguales, por lo que ella solo cogió una para servirse algo del amargo líquido que le sirviera de desayuno. Ahí todo era frío e impersonal. Él rara vez comía algo allí, por ende no tenía galletas o algo más para acompañar el café, de modo que tuvo que conformarse con sentir el líquido descender por su garganta y abrasarla a su paso.

Jonathan se había ido a la universidad y no volvería hasta la noche, seguro. Pero antes de que volviese a su apartamento tendría que leer la información que le había dejado dentro de un folder, eran simples hojas con texto en ellas y algunas fotos, fotos de una mujer joven y hermosa que suponía era la misma Eva Carvajal. Lucía deslizó sus bien cuidadas uñas a través del papel, delineando los rasgos esculpidos de la otra fémina, casi como si temiera por ella. No iba a descansar hasta no cumplir con su objetivo, tal vez eso era el empujón que necesitaba para librarse de Jonathan y empezar limpia en otro sitio, donde pudiera ser libre como un ave y escapar del control que el mundo ejercía en ella.


	2. Tácticas de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las inseguridades asaltan a Lucía y duda sobre si debe o no continuar con ese absurdo plan. Eva por su parte decide divertirse un poco en una fiesta de la universidad.

Eva poseía habilidades innatas para el arte, eso ni siquiera está a discusión. Desde niña soñaba con ser una pintora famosa, alguien cuyos trabajos se exhibirían en el Louvre o el Metropolitan para que todos pudieran admirarlos. Durante su paso por el instituto varios de sus profesores la alentaban a seguir pues su talento era real, su técnica era increíble para ser alguien que no tuviera preparación académica para ello, casi todo basado en el empirismo y la propia intuición. Tenía tal conocimiento de los colores, de cómo mezclarlos y obtener tonalidades inusuales, y luego lo plasmaba todo en lienzos que le regalaba a su padre. Por lo general León mandaba enmarcar cada uno, después lo colgaba en alguna habitación de la casa, en los pasillos y en la estancia para que todos pudiesen admirar el talento de su primogénita.

En la oficina aún tenía dentro de un pequeño cuadro el dibujo que Eva le regaló a los cinco años, la típica casa con un sol amarillo y sonriente en la esquina. En el centro de la hoja estaba plasmado su padre, su madre y su hermano Guille, un bebé apenas en los brazos de ella. Para ser el dibujo de una niña eran sorprendentes los detalles en la casa, así como el empeño que puso para no salirse de las líneas al colorear. Incluso parecía haber sombreado el roble que se erguía en el patio de la mansión, además había colocado ese columpio rústico hecho con un neumático que Tiberio colgó para que Eva se divirtiera un verano que se tuvo que quedar en casa. León estaba más que orgulloso de ella, la presumía tanto como podía, elogiaba sus habilidades, pero ya había trazado su destino. Eva sería su heredera, la que llevaría al Grupo Carvajal un paso más allá siguiendo el camino que León previamente marcó hasta la grandeza.

Y ella terminó aceptándolo, creyéndose que era todo lo que quería. Hasta que no podía respirar otra cosa, y era todo lo que podía sentir. Los sueños de su padre se volvieron suyos, se incrustaron en sus venas, fundiéndose con ella. Por eso en vez de estar en la ENSBA estaba ahí en la mejor universidad privada del país, estudiando administración de empresas. Está de más decir que era la mejor en todo, Eva ponía tanto empeño que daba miedo, rayando casi en la obsesión. Estudiaba y estudiaba hasta quedarse dormida a veces con los libros en las manos o con el rostro entre estos, despertando sobresaltada en mitad de la noche, solo para retomar sus maratónicas sesiones de estudio y miseria académica.

De pronto, la voz de su amiga interrumpió el silencio reinante en su dormitorio.

―Oye, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta de Rodri? Va a estar super, además va a ir ese Mateo que quiere contigo... está guapísimo – hizo énfasis en ello y es que tenía razón, Mateo Luna era demasiado apuesto y perfecto, más de una moría por él pero parecía solo tener ojos para ella. Y aunque a nadie molesta un poco de atención Eva no se sentía del todo cómoda con eso ―¿No piensas hacerle caso nunca? Porque mira que si no lo quieres puedo sacrificarme, eh – se encogió de hombros con una expresión juguetona en el rostro. Keila era pólvora y para ella todos los chicos fuego, aunque a veces se encendía demasiado rápido y luego la misma Eva terminaba pagando las consecuencias cuando tenía que sacarla de los agujeros donde se metía.

Su amiga continuó parloteando sobre la dichosa fiesta mientras ella ni siquiera pensaba asistir, últimamente estaba hastiada de las personas, de todas. Incluso de su círculo cercano, estaba harta de sus frivolidades, de sus tonterías. Quería algo más, pero ni siquiera las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida parecían satisfacerla ya. Hasta hace unos meses pintar bastaba, porque entonces se olvidaba de León, del Grupo Carvajal, de todas las expectativas que llevaba en la espalda, y solo era ella. Era libre, protagonizaba sus propias historias y le daba vida a sus sueños. Hay que decirlo, Eva lo tuvo siempre todo, su poder adquisitivo casi podía catalogarse como ilimitado. Sin embargo pese a que sus manos estaban llenas de todo lo que se le pudiese antojar, a veces sentía su alma vacía y eso ni todo su dinero podía aliviarlo.

―No creo, tengo que estudiar – musitó colocándose bien las gafas de Gucci que se resbalaban de forma adorable por el puente de su nariz ―El examen de Economía no va a estar sencillo y no me puedo permitir reprobar – porque no iba a darle a su padre ese disgusto, por mucho que estudiar Administración no fuera su sueño iba a hacerlo lo mejor que ella pudiera. Eva siempre daba lo mejor de sí hasta la extenuación, creía firmemente que las cosas se hacían bien o no se hacían.

― _Güey_ , eres bien aburrida – Keila chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama de Eva, donde se encontraba recostada mientras su amiga estaba en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio trabajando en el portátil. Eva le estaba dando la espalda pero podía adivinar sus expresiones, se conocían desde niñas prácticamente ―Yo creo que me voy a mi habitación para ponerme guapa, iba a pedirte algo prestado pero no tienes nada bonito, solo pantalones y trajes – comentó casi con desdén mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa de la mayor de los Carvajal, lo que ocasionó que a ésta se le crisparan los nervios. Tenía todo acomodado por colores y por estilos, así que solo imaginar que su amiga estaba haciéndole un caos le revolvió las tripas, y se puso enseguida en pie para ir hacia donde se encontraba ella.

―¿Quién te dijo que hurgaras en mi armario? – inquirió con tono molesto haciéndola a un lado. Eva era celosa de su privacidad y sus pertenencias, además odiaba que por sus preferencias al vestir la catalogaran como alguien aburrida o sosa. Y bien sabía que no era la única cosa que se decía de ella, pero a ese último rumor prefería hacer oídos sordos, ya que por supuesto no era en absoluto verdad. Poco se había dado la oportunidad de explorarse en esos ámbitos, no lo consideraba demasiado importante. Si bien su experiencia en esos terrenos no era nula tampoco eran proezas ni nada digno de ser narrado en una novela de amor. Soltó de pronto un suspiro y se le quedó viendo a Keila con el ceño fruncido, así como cuando estaba pensándose demasiado hacer algo y al final terminase dando su brazo a torcer ―¿Sabes qué...? Sí voy contigo. Tengo algo que puede servirnos, no miraste bien tonta – sonrió con malicia y se puso a rebuscar con cuidado de no mezclar o tirar ninguna de sus delicadas prendas de diseñador.

De entre un par de trajes descolgó una blusa de encaje color esmeralda y se lo mostró a su amiga, quien hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar. El tono ese resaltaría los ojos de Eva, de un verde profundo como lagos en los que cualquiera podría sumergirse entero. El complemento de su atuendo una falda negra de tubo y unos tacones altísimos del mismo color. Tenía un aspecto de belleza clásica al que todo le iba bien. Para Keila encontró un vestido negro y cada una empleó el tiempo necesario para arreglarse. Era una buena oportunidad para Eva, lo cierto era que desde la muerte de su madre no iba a ningún lado, no tenía ganas de nada. La necesitaba demasiado, sus consejos, su compañía, que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Últimamente necesitaba esa confirmación más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

 

* * *

 

Jonathan llegó con un vestido nuevo para ella, no le hacía regalos por casualidad así que supuso que la primera parte del plan iba a ser echada a andar. Era rojo y de corte clásico, muy bonito y por supuesto en el estilo que más favorecería su silueta. Si algo podía alabar de él era su exquisito gusto y habilidad para encontrar la manera de resaltar los mejores atributos en una persona. La prenda incluso colgada de una percha de terciopelo se veía muy elegante y supuso que costaba una fortuna. Seguro para él solo se trataba de una inversión, y de cierta manera así es como veía siempre a Lucía, como un activo del cual disponer siempre que tuviese deudas que pagar.

―Mira mi niña, tienes que usar esto para la fiesta de un compañero de la facultad, será hoy en la noche – Jonathan la abrazó por detrás, colocando la prenda por encima de lo que ella llevaba puesto. Aprovechó para besarle el cuello, a lo que ella reaccionó con un estremecimiento y no precisamente de placer. Había estado revisando la información de la chica Carvajal toda la tarde y se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que iban a hacer, no deseaba seguir adelante con ese absurdo plan.

―Johnny… ¿de verdad tenemos que hacer esto? Es decir… no quiero jugar con alguien de ese modo – se giró aun entre los brazos del hombre, quien suspiró exasperado ― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú y a mí me dejas fuera de esto? No creo que siquiera me tome en serio siendo ambas chicas…

Jonathan colocó su mano sobre los labios de Lucía, silenciándola con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Por un momento ella pensó que le hacía daño pues las yemas de sus dedos presionaron fuerte su carne, pero por fortuna detuvo la tortura tras un par de dolorosos segundos.

―Porque la princesa de hielo no tiene interés en los hombres, ¿qué te crees que no lo intenté? – varias veces había estado alrededor de la hija mayor de León Carvajal, había intentado cortejarla sin resultado alguno. Eva era demasiado fría e indiferente a casi cualquier persona que se acercara a ella, salvo su amiga Keila que solía acompañarla a todos lados como una sombra ―Entonces tú eres mi último recurso, mi niña. Si la princesita es como creo que es, no tendrás ningún problema en hacerla caer ante tus encantos – tomó a Lucía por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla en los labios. Ella solo se quedó quieta, permitiendo que Jonathan hiciera lo que quisiera con ella ―Así que deja de pensar, _¿ok?_ , tú no tienes derecho a pensar aquí – le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y se apartó de ella, no sin antes dar golpecitos en la rubia cabeza de Lucía con el dedo índice, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que ella no tenía permitido usar su cerebro, solo seguir órdenes ―Ahora ve a hacer lo que sabes hacer mejor, ponte guapa que nos vamos a las nueve – él también haría lo propio, nada podía salirles mal.

 

* * *

 

Eva apagó el motor de su BMW en el garaje de la casa de Rodrigo Armenta, uno de sus compañeros de carrera. No eran precisamente amigos, pero necesitaba distraerse más que nada y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacerlo. Keila iba en el asiento del copiloto y estaba revisando que su maquillaje fuera perfecto antes de bajarse y que todos pudieran verla. La mayor de los Carvajal solo rodó los ojos hastiada, aunque terminó soltando una risotada.

 ―Estás bien así, ya vamos. La última vez que vi el labial de Dior se te había quedado bien pegado a los labios, vas perfecta – le aseguró y su amiga solo asintió, bajándose del auto que después Eva cerró con el pequeño mando mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la suntuosa residencia.

Si bien no era una mansión como la casa en la que Eva se había criado sí que tenía lo suyo. Era espaciosa, de al menos diez habitaciones y la mitad de baños. Toda decorada en un estilo muy moderno, aunque sin llegar a lo minimalista. Tonos tierra que eran cálidos, mobiliario bonito y caro, grandes espacios bien empleados. Y como la cereza del pastel una piscina en la parte trasera, donde de momento se estaban concentrando todos. Ya había un montón de personas que reían y charlaban de forma animada, no todos de forma sana eso sí, las drogas y el alcohol estaban a la disposición de quienes así lo desearan. El anfitrión les llamó para que se unieran a su círculo, lo más selecto de la universidad. El epítome de los mirreyes que a Eva le daba tanto asco, pese a pertenecer a la misma clase social. Hablaban de cosas tan vacías, tan huecas, que la joven Carvajal se cansaba pronto de charlas sin sustancia. A ella le iba eso de hablar hasta el amanecer del sentido de la vida, de política, de cultura pop, de cualquier cosa. Pero a falta de encontrar quien le siguiera el ritmo fuera de su propia familia, se volvía retraída si tenía que estar en un grupo y optaba por mantenerse en silencio toda la velada.

Así lo hizo mientras su amiga se daba gusto coqueteando con un par de chicos, entre ellos Mateo Luna. Y aunque él hizo algún intento por buscarle conversación, ella apenas pudo responderle un par de cosas, pues uno de los chicos de cuarto llegó con alguien que Eva nunca había visto. Estaba segura de que así era, pues la rubia era una de esas personas que generaban una impresión tan grande que no se olvidarían jamás. Era difícil dejar a la mayor de los Carvajal sin palabras, ella que había visto todo, que conocía tanto, se quedó ahí de pie observando a la mujer de rojo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Y como si la otra fémina hubiese notado que la espiaba, dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba, dedicándole una sonrisa. Eva al saberse descubierta solo apartó la vista y volvió a su conversación sin sentido con Mateo, hablaban de algo relativo a la universidad, pero pronto terminó por excusarse y buscar refugio en un rincón de la casa, lejos del bullicio y las miradas inquisitivas. Lejos del escrutinio de la recién llegada, cuyos ojos se clavaban como dagas en la carne de Eva, quien no estaba dispuesta a brindarle contacto, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Fuera lo que fuera que le atraía hacia ella, no quería saberlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien me sigue la neta, pero aquí dejo un capítulo más de esto. Si alguien me lee deme feedback, no sean malitos. Si me lees, si me has leído desde que publiqué, perdón por haberte hecho esperar. Tuve unas semanas algo ocupadas, pero no pienso dejar esto de lado hasta que lo termine.


	3. Fuego contra fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de pasar un rato a solas con Eva, Lucía se da cuenta de que estar con ella no iba a ser difícil, no. 
> 
> El problema sería todo lo demás.

Todavía se estremecía solo de recordar la intensidad de su mirada entre la multitud, y ni ella entendía por qué. Había visto las fotografías de Eva en la información que Jonathan le dio, pero ni de lejos esperaba el efecto que esa mujer tuvo en ella. Y es que tenía tal presencia, tan indómita y fuerte que Lucía se sintió inmediatamente intimidada, sin embargo la vida le había enseñado a no dejarse amedrentar y por eso sonrió, aunque Eva no pareció tomárselo tan bien, dejándola ahí sola, preguntándose porqué le había privado del placer de su mirada tan pronto.

La primera reacción de Lucía fue seguirla, pero sus piernas todavía temblaban como gelatina y por eso no se movió. En lugar de eso se quedó quieta al lado de Jonathan, recordando de pronto que existía. Joder, a cada segundo estaba más convencida de que no iba a poder ejecutar lo que él le estaba pidiendo, ¿cómo se domaba a alguien así? Jonathan era estúpido, él nunca le supuso ningún problema, pero con Eva era ella quien sentía la necesidad de caer de rodillas y pedir tregua.

―¿Viste cómo te miraba, mi niña? – susurró el hombre de traje azul a su oído mientras enredaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella no respondió, garantizando una afirmación con su silencio y provocándole con ello una sonrisa. Vaya que sí que había visto como los ojos de Eva se imantaban en ella, y también supo lo que ella sintió; ansiedad, miedo... deseo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal gracias al flashback y llegó hasta sus pies, haciéndola temblar. Y verla partir lejos de darle paz causó la reacción opuesta ―Síguela – le dijo él casi en un susurro y le dio un leve empujón para que se moviera. La había visto caminar en dirección a la cochera, donde no solo estaban los autos de Armenta, sino también los de algunos de los invitados, seguramente el de ella también. Aunque esperaba que no se fuera todavía.

Empezó a andar en la misma dirección en que la vio huir, a nadie pareció importarle la ausencia de la mayor de los Carvajal salvo a Mateo Luna, quien la buscaba todavía, pero Keila se encargó de hacérselo olvidar tras invitarlo a bailar con ella. Era legendaria la manera en que ella bailaba, según los compañeros de su promoción que se hacían eco de sus habilidades, también de otras cosas en las que parecía sobresalir, pero esas historias preferían corroborarlas por sí mismos. Lucía por su parte llegó pronto a donde suponía estaba Eva, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron al menos diez autos lujosos, todos estacionados de manera en la que les sería difícil salir a quienes tuvieran que hacerlo. Ni rastro de la cabellera negra o de los ojos verdes que esa noche y muchas más le quitarían el sueño. Se dio la vuelta con resignación para marcharse y seguir buscando, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse y soltar un gritito.

― ¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? – una voz dura, ronca, aunque sumamente femenina le habló por la espalda, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que cada fibra de su piel se erizara.

―E-eso depende – la respuesta fue temblorosa, pero no su determinación. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Eva Carvajal, y comprobó que ninguna foto podría nunca hacerle justicia. El color exacto de sus ojos bajo la luz de la lámpara y sus tres bombillas era imposible de descifrar, pero mientras le mirase a ella… ―Tal vez sí – volvió a sonreírle, de forma implícita dejándole claro que era por ella que estaba ahí.

―Yo estoy buscando algo para beber, sé que este güey guarda las cosas buenas en alguna parte, pero ya me cansé de buscar y nada – resopló y volvió a escudriñar cada espacio de la misma. Ni siquiera debería de beber, al siguiente día iba a tener un examen temprano y aunque estaba tentando a su propia suerte al estar ahí, tampoco quería jugar demasiado.

―Me temo que solo tenemos cerveza – dijo Lucía sacando dos botellas de una hielera de acero inoxidable que estaba ahí detrás de un auto y en la que Eva no había reparado, le entregó una a la mayor de los Carvajal, quien la tomó y girando la tapa la abrió para darle un sorbo enseguida. Era una de las variedades más fuertes, pero la rubia tenía muy buena resistencia para el alcohol, a pesar de su cuerpo menudo y su apariencia, estaba bien habituada al alcohol gracias a Candela ―Oye, ¿así eres para todo? – enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza ―Disfrútala un poco más, tomate tu tiempo que no hay prisa – soltó una risita y la imitó, solo que con mucha más delicadeza y gracia.

―Debería irme pronto, no sé ni para que vine de hecho – iba a dar otro trago, pero esta vez extendió la botella en dirección a la rubia para que brindase con ella, y tan pronto escuchó el cristal tintinear llevó el recipiente a sus labios y bebió un poco más. Volvió la mirada hacia su compañera de crimen y le sonrió apenas, sus labios rojos se curvaron de una forma tan ligera y encantadora que hizo ruborizar a Lucía, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ― ¿Estudias en la universidad o solo has venido a acompañar a alguno de esos tipos de afuera? No recuerdo haberte visto, me acordaría si fuese así – el último sorbo, muy largo, hasta acabar con el contenido de la botella, la dejó en el suelo y tomó otra más antes de sentarse en el suelo, algo muy impropio para alguien como Eva, sin embargo le daba lo mismo, estaban solo ellas dos y dudaba que alguien más fuese a asomar las narices ahí en un buen rato ―Siéntate conmigo y me cuentas – alzó la mano en dirección a la rubia, para ayudarla a sentarse, pues con ese vestido mucho no podría hacer ―Ya mandaremos esta ropa a la tintorería de todas formas, ¿no?

Rozar la piel de Eva era como quemarse, pero por alguna razón no quería que la sensación parara, se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo provocaba el deseo de salir huyendo, porque ese fuego podría abrasarlo todo. Lucía ignoró todas y cada una de sus reservas, y se sentó allí justo a su lado, aun con media cerveza. El contacto fue fugaz, sin embargo la hizo extrañarlo tanto como su mirada hacía un momento.

―Yo, eh, sí, también estudio en la universidad – porque tomaría el lugar de Micaela, sus papeles habían sido ya procesados, como si ella siempre hubiese sido Micaela. Así de seguro estaba Jonathan de que iba a recuperar cualquier inversión ―Tal vez tú no sepas quien soy yo, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú – atrajo la mirada sorprendida de la morena hacia ella ―Todo mundo sabe quien eres, Eva Carvajal – bebió un sorbo pequeño de su cerveza.

―A veces quisiera que no fuera así – gruñó por lo bajo, atacando su bebida una vez más ―No me malinterpretes – dijo limpiándose los restos de cerveza en los labios con el dorso de la mano, su labial seguía intacto a pesar de todo y Lucía no pudo evitar relamerse, suerte que Eva no la vio ―Adoro a mi familia y las ventajas que me trae pertenecer a ella, pero a veces detesto no poder disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad sin que todo el mundo sepa lo que me pasa – especialmente luego de la muerte de su madre. Todavía ni siquiera se hallaba recuperada de ese golpe, sin embargo tenía que hacer como si nada pasara, tenía que ser fuerte por su padre, por sus hermanos y por ella misma.

―No es algo que yo pueda comprender, pero entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo Lucía de pronto, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se hizo entre las dos. Ambas estaban ahí sentadas en el suelo de la cochera, apenas separadas por unos veinte centímetros y con la hielera cerca para poder servirse a placer ―Yo por el contrario, el mundo apenas sabe que existo, me he acostumbrado a eso supongo, al anonimato, por ejemplo tú, ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo – esbozó una sonrisita y movió las cejas. Claro que Eva no podía saber cuál era su nombre, y nunca podía haberla visto, pero ella no se lo aclararía, por supuesto.

― ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿Vas a decírmelo? – la miró embelesada. Parte de ello era que ya estaba sintiendo los estragos del alcohol, ella no acostumbraba a beber cerveza y esa noche iba a entender por qué.

―Ya veremos, señorita Carvajal – terminó por fin con la primera cerveza, mientras que Eva ya llevaba seis ―De verdad que eres muy rápida eh, vas a vaciar la nevera tú solita – estiró el brazo por encima de la morena como si fuese a abrazarla, sin embargo solo buscó una segunda cerveza. Ese hecho ocasionó que parte de su cuerpo se frotara contra el de Eva, haciendo que esta tragase saliva y se aclarase la garganta.

―De verdad eres muy injusta, dímelo ya – arrastraba las palabras, pero el tono de su voz era tan grave y sexy como al principio. Eva podría hablarle toda la noche y ella no se cansaría en ningún momento de escucharla. La rubia solo negó con la cabeza, sonriente. No sabía a qué exactamente estaba jugando, pero no quería parar. La compañía de Eva la intoxicaba en una forma en la que solo quería más y más de ella, de una manera en la que ni siquiera estimaba posible.

― ¿No me lo vas a decir? ¿pero quién te crees? – frunció el ceño y tomó a Lucía por los hombros, cortando la distancia que hasta entonces las separaba todavía. Estaba sonriendo, y por alguna razón el corazón de la rubia se aceleró mientras se convencía de que Eva solo estaba borracha y nada más. Acercó su rostro al de ella, casi podía sentir la respiración ajena en sus labios ―Yo soy Eva Carvajal – dijo alargando las sílabas de su propio nombre, como si hablara con alguien a quien le costase entender sus palabras ―Y tú… – un mareo le sobrevino de pronto, haciéndola retroceder y pegar su espalda de nuevo a la pared ―Por favor ayúdame, no me siento muy bien. Necesito ir al baño – balbució y la rubia enseguida se puso en pie para atender a su petición, como pudo la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, labor un poco difícil considerando la diferencia de estatura entre ambas y lo poco que la otra podía cooperar. Sin embargo pudo lograrlo, y con el brazo de Eva alrededor de sus hombros la llevó al baño de invitados, en el primer piso.

Apenas abrió la puerta la morena se lanzó a devolver el contenido de su estómago en el váter, mientras Lucía sostenía su cabello. No sabía ella que esa escena era poco usual, que Evangelina Carvajal nunca se dejaba ver tan descompuesta por nadie. Pero Lucía, más que cualquier otra cosa solo quería garantizar que su compañera estaba bien. Tan pronto terminó le consiguió agua y se la hizo beber, para luego pasarle un trozo de papel mojado por el rostro.

― ¿Estás mejor? – inquirió con voz suave, genuinamente preocupada ―Me diste un susto horrible, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – se rio bajito, ya más tranquila.

―Conseguirme un Uber para volver a la universidad, no puedo llevarme mi auto en estas condiciones. Le puedo decir a Armenta mañana que me lo envíe con alguien, o dejárselo a Keila, aunque ella seguro está peor que yo – tenía los ojos cerrados. La humedad del papel que se pasaba por su rostro se sentía muy bien.

―No puedo dejar que te vayas sola, ¿y si algo te sucede? Mejor te acompaño, la ciudad no es muy segura, especialmente para chicas guapas y borrachas, eres demasiada tentación para quien te vea – dijo, provocando que Eva riera y con ello cautivase un poquito más a Lucía.

―Estaré bien, aunque no voy a negarme a disfrutar de tu compañía un poquito más. Llama por favor, ten mi celular. Es mejor dejar el auto, no quiero que provoquemos accidentes, tú igual bebiste – le dio su móvil de última generación sin abrir los ojos todavía, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Le dio tentación revisarlo, aunque solo hizo lo que ella le pidió, y… añadió su número a la lista de contactos, haciéndose una llamada que por supuesto no respondió. Suerte que su móvil estaba en silencio ―Estará aquí dentro de poco – le devolvió el aparato.

―Gracias, ayúdame otra vez, por favor. Qué vergüenza conmigo, te prometo que no soy así – abrió esta vez los ojos, dejándose llevar por Lucía para afuera a esperar su vehículo. Ni siquiera quiso despedirse, no quería que nadie la viese así y después fuese el chisme de la semana en la universidad. León no se lo perdonaría ―No le digas a nadie que me viste así, o te prometo que te busco y te mato – la risa de Lucía hizo que ella no tardase en imitarla ―Bueno, no, pero… igual guárdame el secreto. Luego te lo compenso de alguna forma, con lo que quieras.

―Descuida, nadie se va a enterar – y ya vería ella maneras en que Eva le recompensara por su silencio. Se le ocurrían muchas, todas muy placenteras. Ya escogería alguna después.

El vehículo llegó pronto y ambas se fueron rumbo a la universidad. Era como la una de la mañana, y Lucía aprovechó para enviar a Jonathan un mensaje para que la recogiese en media hora, solo quería saber que Eva llegaba de una pieza a su dormitorio. El viaje fue corto, en menos de diez minutos estaban frente al dormitorio de Eva, aunque fue Lucía quien tuvo que abrir usando las llaves de la morena, encendió la luz y la ayudó a llegar a su cama. Apenas iba a preguntarle si quería ayuda para cambiarse de ropa, cuando se percató que estaba completamente dormida. Algo en su semblante la hacía parecer indefensa y adorable, y fue cuando Lucía se dijo que eran demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Solo atinó a quitarle los zapatos y a apagar la luz, pues ya no quiso molestarla. Salió casi de puntillas y se aseguró de cerrar bien, no sin antes haber contemplado un poquito más a Eva. Estar con ella no iba a ser difícil, no. El problema sería todo lo demás. Jonathan y sus demandas, así como el hecho de que Eva era la persona más increíble que había conocido en mucho tiempo y solo pensarlo hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar. Estuvo silenciosa todo el camino cuando Jonathan vino por ella, mientras, éste solo sonreía. Las cosas iban según lo planeado, todo iba a salir bien.

Antes de dormir Lucía solo atinó a escribir un mensaje.

Eva no despertó a tiempo para su examen, lo hizo dos horas tarde y con la cabeza a punto de explotar a causa de la horrible resaca. Nunca volvería a tomar cerveza, nunca, nunca en la vida. Ya iría a ver al profesor de Economía, seguro le daba otra oportunidad. Ni siquiera saber que iba a tener que rebajarse a hacer eso pudo quitarle la sonrisa que le duró todo ese día.

_“Me llamo Lucía”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo en esto, si me lees dame feedback.
> 
> Should I translate to english?


	4. Cielo líquido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva está sintiéndose absolutamente horrible, pero una visita que no espera podría cambiar su perspectiva.

Todavía tenía el sabor amargo en la boca al despertar, pero la peor parte era el constante dolor de cabeza, como si durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida alguien se hubiese entregado a la macabra labor de golpearle la cabeza con un martillo. De verdad sentía que se le iba a quebrar en cualquier momento. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y masajeó un poco, estaba confundida y desorientada. La luz ya se colaba suficientemente brillante por debajo de las cortinas haciendo demasiado obvio que eran más de las siete de la mañana, hora en la que tendría que estar de pie y preparándose para el examen de Economía.

EL EXAMEN DE ECONOMÍA.

Maldita sea.

Se le fue el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que en vez de estar sentada en el aula donde tomaba clases respondiendo un examen estaba ahí en su cama, incapaz de levantarse siquiera y sufriendo la peor resaca en toda su vida. La cerveza estaría vetada a partir de ese momento y para siempre. Sintió arcadas y de inmediato trastabilló hacia el baño a devolver cualquier resto de alcohol que pudiera tener en el estómago, así como lo que todavía ni siquiera desayunaba. Temblaba incluso, sentada en el suelo al lado del retrete y cubierta en sudor. Sobreviviría, eso sin duda, pero mientras tanto iba a tener que soportar la cabeza y su horrible impulso de arrancársela para ver si dejaba de doler. Aun estaba vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, obviamente todo era undesastre, las prendas que hubiesen resultado elegantes y finas ahora no eran más que meros trozos de tela arrugada y sucia. Su rostro por supuesto no estaba en el mejor momento; todavía conservaba el maquillaje pero debajo de sus ojos el rímelya había dibujado círculos negruzcos y el lipstick ya casi era inexistente, aunque se notaba adherido a sus labios.

Quiso volver a su cama, y como pudo se arrastró de regreso a ella, sentándose en el borde nada más alcanzarla. Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar su móvil; estaba lleno de mensajes de sus compañeros, de Keila, de Renata y de Mateo. Todos preocupados porque había desaparecido de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie, aun su auto estaba en la casa de Rodrigo y necesitaba ir por él o que alguien lo recogiera. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, enterrando sus finos dedos entre los mechones oscuros y tiró de estos hacia atrás, exhalando un suspiro. Iba a morirse. Hasta que luego de repasar entre todos llegó al último mensaje, un nombre que no recordaba, sin embargo reconoció la foto de perfil y supo que era ella. Así que se llamaba Lucía, eh. No pudo evitar sonreír aun entre su miseria. El ángel de cabello rubio la había acompañado durante toda la noche, hasta donde recordaba, pues no tenía idea de como había regresado hasta el dormitorio, aunque todo apuntaba a que había sido gracias a Lucía. 

Lucía, en latín significaba _"luz"_ , y eso justamente había sido para Eva al menos en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la noche, aunque ya de día todo adquiría un matiz distinto. La mayor de los Carvajal por supuesto estaba avergonzada por su propio comportamiento, solo Dios sabía qué había pasado durante esas horas, pero ni siquiera se sentía capaz de ver a esa chica a la cara, por muy bonita que fuera. Constató eso último echando un vistazo más de cerca a su foto de perfil en la aplicación de mensajería, rasgos finos y esculpidos, nariz respingada y una bonita barbilla, joder, ¿desde cuando le parecía bonita una barbilla? Frunció el entrecejo y dejó el móvil a un lado reprimiendo el deseo de teclear un gracias y olvidarse del asunto Lucía.

Un par de golpecitos leves a su puerta interrumpieron su introspección, eran suaves pero en su estado sonaron como bombos ahí a centímetros de ella. No quiso abrir, de hecho no lo hizo a la primera, teniendo como intención que quien estuviera detrás de ese acto criminal se desanimara y se fuera. De seguro era Keila, reprochándole que no hubiese acudido al examen de Economía aunque también ansiosa por contarle sus proezas la noche pasada. No obstante todo fue a peor, pues la intensidad de los golpes aumentó y no le quedó de otra que ponerse en pie como pudo y atender, no sin cierta molestia.

― ¿Por qué no te vas? – gruñó Eva sin siquiera fijarse quien estaba ahí detrás de la puerta ―Ahora no quiero nada... – hizo amago de cerrar, pero una mano la sujetó con fuerza evitando que lo hiciera.

― ¿Ni a mí?

Dio un respingo al ver que se trataba de Lucía, queriendo cerrar todavía más a causa del pánico, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se echó hacia atrás y la rubia aprovechó esto para pasar. Llevaba una charola de cartón con dos vasos de café, así como una bolsita con analgésicos a sabiendas que la mayor de los Carvajal estaba pasándolo mal.

 _"Especialmente a ti"_ , pensó.

―Deberías irte, Lucía – dijo entre dientes, sentándose en la cama otra vez ya que se estaba mareando.

La rubia ni siquiera se inmutó aunque sonrió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la misma Eva. Paseó por su dormitorio como si estuviera en la propia casa, rebuscando en la pequeña cocina y encontrando lo que al parecer buscaba, un vaso de vidrio que llenó con agua fresca que extrajo de la nevera. Se lo extendió a Eva, junto con un par de pastillas.

―Toma esto, te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor – su tono era de preocupación real, ¿por qué le importaba tanto si se acababan de conocer? Eva estaba enfurruñada, lo último que deseaba era a esa mujer entrometiéndose en sus cosas. ¿No podía acaso entender lo penoso que resultaba para ella, una Carvajal, que otra persona le viese en ese estado tan vulnerable y frágil? Ni siquiera su hermana Valentina había presenciado jamás a su hermana de ese modo, ella, siempre tan compuesta, tan distante y tan regia. Estaba ahí frente a Lucía viéndose como una total desgracia.

―No quiero, de verdad, ya se me quitará desp... – ni bien pudo terminar de articular la última palabra cuando tuvo que correr de vuelta al baño para vaciar lo que pudiera quedarle todavía dentro. Lucía actuó con rapidez yendo tras ella para sujetar su cabello, aunque esta vez se tomó la libertad de frotarle la espalda para confortarla. La morena tiró de la cadena del váter pero no se movió, se veía pálida y cansada, apoyada en la fría porcelana del retrete buscó la mirada de Lucía, percatándose por primera vez de lo azules que eran sus ojos, como si el color del mar y el del cielo se hubieran fundido en uno solo para quedarse para siempre en estos, ¿cómo podía ser tan bonita?, ¿cómo podía ser siquiera real?

― ¿Por qué viniste? – exigió saber más extrañada que molesta a esas alturas ―Estoy bien, puedes irte, de verdad. Gracias, pero puedo arreglármelas sola.

Lucía se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, la señorita Carvajal era una terca a primera hora de la mañana. La noche anterior le pareció encantadora, pero ahora, bueno, ahora se lo parecía mucho más.

―Me quedé preocupada por ti, anoche no te veías muy bien y solo quería comprobar que no te hubiese pasado nada. Creo que la cerveza y tú no se llevan – soltó una risita que hizo que Eva se sonrojase un poco, ya la había visto vomitar dos veces, con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje hecho un asco, y todavía seguía ahí, importándole bien poco que le había pedido que se fuera.

―Pues ya viste que estoy bien, solo... solo necesito descansar un poco.

―Necesitas levantarte y volver a la cama – la rubia se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarle y Eva no tuvo la voluntad de echarse para atrás, tenía que darle la razón a Lucía al menos por esa vez ―Aunque tal vez te haga bien tomar un baño antes – esbozó una sonrisita y Eva asintió, seguro que apestaba a muchas cosas y además le ayudaría a despejarse un poco ― ¿Te ayudo con la ropa? – Eva negó con la cabeza pero se arrepintió al instante, pues por poco se cae sobre Lucía, quien de nuevo actuó rápido y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la tapa del váter.

―Yo puedo hacerlo, anda, sal de aquí – le dio un ligero empujón y Lucía solo rió bajito, saliendo de ahí para darle su espacio.

―Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré afuera. No vayas a caerte – le advirtió, fingiendo severidad en el tono de voz.

Eva solo bufó y cuando la puerta se cerró empezó a desvestirse despacio aun sentada en el váter, al encontrar el aplomo necesario para levantarse se introdujo en la ducha y dejó correr el agua tibia a través de su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

Lucía estaba detrás de la puerta al pendiente, por si Eva la necesitaba. Pero escuchar el agua cayendo le produjo una sensación extraña, y en su mente se proyectaron imágenes de Eva debajo de la ducha, ¿cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo?, ¿cómo se sentiría tocarla? Se aclaró la garganta y decidió apartarse mejor, ir en busca de agua, de algo más en qué ocuparse para no pensar en ello. Se dijo a sí misma que eso lo hacía por Jonathan, por librarse de él, pero a cada segundo estaba menos convencida de que esos eran sus motivos. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí ahora.

Eva no parecía ser una persona muy transparente, de hecho en la mesita de noche solo pudo encontrar su móvil y también una fotografía con quienes supuso eran su familia, la cogió para verla de cerca. Un hombre mayor y de cabello cano, su padre debía ser, podía ver que tenían el mismo color de ojos. Un joven moreno y de barba, así como una chica muy guapa, alta como la misma Eva y de cabello color miel. Era muy bonita, tenía toda la apariencia de modelo, sin embargo era Eva quien hacía su corazón acelerarse. En la foto apenas sonreía, colocada a la derecha de su padre, su hermano posicionado en la izquierda y la que suponía su hermana estaba ahí al otro lado de Eva, le sostenía del brazo. Si la mayor de los Carvajal tenía un _soft spot_ , seguro era por ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría se apresuró a devolver la foto a su lugar. La morena salió vistiendo solo un albornoz blanco y Lucía lo agradeció, pues si hubiese tenido que verla desnuda habría terminado explotando. Llevaba el cabello húmedo pero lo estaba secando con una toalla, se veía mucho mejor.

―Ya no parece como si te fueras a morir en cualquier momento, aunque todavía creo que necesitas descansar – se tomó la libertad de estirar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla, ansiosa por saber si la piel de su rostro era tan suave como parecía. De nuevo la descarga eléctrica bajo las yemas de sus dedos, tocar a Eva era tan placentero como peligroso, la morena tenía clavados en ella sus ojos de mar, ninguna de las dos reaccionó hasta que Eva rompió finalmente el encanto.

―Necesito buscar algo para ponerme, pero estoy un poco mareada – admitió sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―Dime qué te doy – ¿un vaso de agua?, ¿analgésicos?, _¿un beso?_

―Mi ropa está allí, en el primer cajón está la ropa interior – señaló hacia su clóset y Lucía no tardó en caminar hacia donde le indicó, en el primer cajón encontró las braguitas y los sostenes, todo demasiado bonito para ser real. Demasiado sensual, imaginó a Eva llevando solo esas cosas... y reprimió un jadeo. Suerte que estaba de espaldas a ella ―Toma cualquiera, no hace mucha diferencia – y como no la hacía, eligió un conjunto negro por el puro placer de hacerlo.

― ¿Algo más? – preguntó Lucía, aunque suponía que sí, de ninguna manera se quedaría solo con eso en su presencia, por mucho que ella lo deseara.

―En el segundo cajón tengo camisetas y unos shorts, es mi ropa de gimnasio pero es cómoda, ¿me das algo de ahí? Cualquier cosa, también – Eva estaba mirando hacia el suelo, ajena a la tribulación de Lucía y su esfuerzo por mantenerse serena, por no írsele encima y hacer lo que tanto quería hacer. Cogió una camiseta blanca que tenía el nombre de la universidad en letras grandes, así como unos pantalones cortos de color verde. Le pasó todo a Eva y ella se dio la vuelta, dándole privacidad y dándose ella misma un espacio. Aunque en cierto momento volteó de reojo, esperando que ya se hubiese cambiado, sin embargo la pilló subiéndose los pantaloncillos.

― ¡No espíes! – exclamó la morena y Lucía solo se volteó, conteniendo la risa ―Ya está, puedes voltear – gruñó y volvió a la tarea de secarse el cabello. Debería hacerlo con una secadora, pero no quería escuchar el ruido y tampoco tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. La rubia se acercó y le quitó la toalla para ayudarle, cogiendo los mechones azabache entre sus dedos para retirar el exceso de agua con la toalla ―No tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo...

―Shh, quiero hacerlo, no pasa nada con que te dejes ayudar un poquito Eva. Todavía pienso que deberías tomarte los analgésicos que te traje, y el café si crees que tu estómago lo aguanta – la morena negó, a esto último, al menos de momento. Pero accedió a tomarse la medicina, Lucía se la dio junto con el vaso de agua ―Te pondrás mejor en un rato – dijo con voz dulce, acariciándole el brazo ― ¿Quieres dormir? – Eva asintió despacio, y se deslizó hacia la parte superior de su cama para acomodarse entre las almohadas ―Creo que me voy ya entonces, al menos ya sé que estarás bien – estaba de pie a su lado, observándola, sosteniendo el vaso ya vacío.

―No, no te vayas – le tomó la mano libre, sin saber muy bien porqué ―Quédate conmigo – y señaló el lado vacío de la cama.

― ¿Segura? – volvió a asentir, tirando de ella para que hiciera caso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Lucía, quien soltó su mano solo para acomodarse a su lado en la cama. Estaba cómoda, y lo estaría aun más si pudiera abrazarse de la morena que yacía a escasos centímetros de ella. Tenía el perfil más bonito que hubiese visto, y Lucía recorrió con la punta de su dedo índice el contorno de sus facciones, el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta, los labios y esa barbilla. Supuso que le hizo cosquillas, pues sonrió apenas, hecho que la hizo sonreír también y derretirse un poquito. Le apartó un rebelde mechón de cabello del rostro que había caído sin permiso, y se quedó quieta hasta escuchar los ronquidos suaves en la habitación.

―Descansa – musitó cerrando los ojos, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Eva de manera inconsciente luego de que el sueño la alcanzó a ella también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, me fui de viaje, tuve unos días ocupados y tal. Pero estoy de vuelta por demanda popular. Si me leen denme feedback, solo así podré saber que la historia les gusta, que no les gusta o que me jubile ya.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Mitsu, que siempre me ilumina en momentos de incertidumbre, ella tiene mucho que ver en el capítulo de hoy así que gracias totales para ti, guapa.


	5. A fuego lento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva y Lucía van a por un café.
> 
> Ninguna de las dos puede negar la atracción que surge entre ellas.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, como si intentara reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba y que no era la recámara de Jonathan. Tampoco era su cuerpo al que se aferraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, si no el de Eva Carvajal, la hermosa morena que dormía profundamente a su lado. Fue tonto, pero por un momento pensó que no le molestaría en lo absoluto despertar viendo ese perfil todas las mañanas; aunque ella no era nadie para desear algo como eso en su futuro. Lucía sabía bien que no era digna, que no merecía ninguna de esas cosas buenas que le pasan a la gente, por mucho que ella así lo quisiera. Él nunca se lo permitiría además, era una especie de sombra ominosa que siempre se cernía sobre ella, que la mantenía apartada de todo y de todos. Debería irse ahora que aun podía, dejar esa absurda idea pero la voluntad no le alcanzaba para alejarse de Eva.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y de inmediato se puso tensa, ¿estaría esperando a alguien? Todavía no sabía tantas cosas de ella, ¿quiénes eran sus amigos? Aparte de Keila y tal vez Mateo Luna no conocía a nadie más. La información que le había proporcionado Jonathan era bastante genérica, cosas como esas tendría que averiguarlas por su cuenta. Y lo haría con sumo placer, ya estaba tan inmersa que salir iba a resultarle demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible.

Decidió abrir y del otro lado se encontró con uno de los mandaderos de Rodrigo Armenta, quien le entregó la llave del automóvil de Eva. Lo había dejado en el estacionamiento del campus, justo afuera del bloque de dormitorios donde vivía. Lucía solo dejó la llave ahí en la mesita de noche, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y lo mejor sería que se marchase, pero no contaba con que Eva despertaría justo entonces, estirándose como un gatito, provocándole una risa y un vuelco al corazón.

―Oye, ¿te ibas a ir sin despedir? Ya se te hace costumbre – se sentó en el borde de la cama y se frotó los ojos, tras de lo cual bostezó ―No te lo dije hace rato, o si lo hice lo olvidé, pero gracias por venir y preocuparte.

No conocía muchas personas que se preocuparan genuinamente por ella, todos siempre buscaban algún beneficio de los Carvajal y se acercaban a Eva solo por utilizarla como un medio para ir hacia León, esperando que intercediera por ellos en negociaciones o que se les diera prioridad. Muchos sabían que Eva sería quien asumiera la presidencia de la empresa tarde o temprano, y por ello era blanco frecuente de esta clase de personas, pero Lucía era diferente. O al menos era convincente en la manera en que la miraba, como si realmente estuviese afectada por Eva. Como si le importase. Para ella que decía no tener casi amigas, era un gran paso pensar en Lucía de esa forma.

―Pensé que necesitabas dormir un poco, no quería ser una molestia así que…

―Nada, ya estoy mucho mejor, incluso tengo un poco de hambre, ¿me acompañas a comer algo? Necesito ahogar mis penas en un pastel o helado – se encogió de hombros, recordando el examen de Economía. Era la primera vez que fallaba a algo así, y si León supiera no le haría ninguna gracia.

― ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó Lucía sentándose a su lado en la cama ―¿Me quieres contar?

―Es… es una tontería – bufó despacio y se puso en pie sintiéndose de pronto muy intoxicada por el perfume floral de Lucía ― ¿Me acompañarás o no? No tenemos todo el día – frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a su armario ―Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa, si sigues aquí cuando salga supondré que aceptaste ir conmigo, y si no… pues… – habló en un tono altanero que implicaba que esperaba que se quedara ―Tú te lo pierdes.

Lucía solo rió e hizo una seña para que se fuera ya, sabiendo de sobra que ella se quedaría. Tanto como Eva quisiera.

―Vamos andando, no es necesario que lleves el auto si vamos cerca – la rubia se cruzó de brazos ―Hay que cuidar el planeta, ¿qué vamos a dejarle a nuestros hijos? – inquirió esbozando una sonrisita mientras Eva se sonrojó de forma violenta, sin entender siquiera porqué.

―No voy a tener hijos – gruñó por lo bajo ―Pero está bien, vamos a pie si tanto quieres, hay una cafetería a unas cuadras.

Eva estaba preciosa, incluso llevando una camiseta sencilla de Wonder Woman en color negro y unos jeans con zapatillas de deporte blancas. Su lustroso cabello azabache se ondulaba de forma natural en las puntas, y caía con gracia por encima de sus hombros. La mayor parte del tiempo vestía ropa elegante y costosa, no obstante en ese momento estaba relajándose. Se sentía en confianza con Lucía, y aunque por ratos la encontrase absolutamente irritante no quería dejar de ver su cara bonita. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse esos pensamientos estúpidos, Lucía era una mujer y Eva no se podía sentir atraída por ella, pero entonces, ¿por qué no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima?

― ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Hace rato me estás mirando y me da miedo, puedes decirme lo que sea – le dijo Lucía rompiendo el silencio en el que se hallaban sumidas a quince minutos de haber empezado a caminar, estaban por llegar a la cafetería que tanto le gustaba a la morena ―De verdad, que no puedo ir por la vida haciendo el ridículo, ¿tengo alguna mancha o algo? – parecía preguntar en serio, mientras Eva buscaba donde esconder la cabeza en la tierra, su rostro terminaba delatándola cada vez.

―Yo no te estoy mirando, deja de decir tonterías. Mira, ¡ahí! – señaló el local desviando la atención de esa plática pues de verdad no deseaba profundizar, no en eso, no ahora, no nunca ―Ya llegamos.

El establecimiento era bastante bonito, como la zona en la que se encontraba la universidad. La elegante fachada estaba construida con madera y lo mismo el mobiliario, tenía un aspecto rústico y acogedor que invitaba a entrar y disfrutar alguna bebida o postre, pues el delicioso aroma del café se podía percibir desde afuera. Lucía nunca había estado allí por supuesto, Jonathan no solía llevarla a todos los sitios que frecuentaba con sus amigos pues aun se avergonzaba de su origen y temía que alguno de ellos la descubriera. Así que iba a disfrutar ese pequeño momento de libertad, y claro, de su perfecta compañía.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo, era una de las pocas disponibles ya que el resto estaban ocupadas por otros estudiantes. Eva pidió el pastel de chocolate de la casa, en sus palabras era el mejor que se podía encontrar en toda la ciudad y un café americano. Parecía tener gustos sencillos, muy por el contrario de Jonathan que era un esnob de lo peor, que a pesar de no tener dinero prefería siempre el mejor vino, el mejor champagne y cosas que difícilmente podía costear. Lucía pidió una tarta de queso con fresas, sin café. Eva frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

―Tomé café hace rato, mientras dormías. Incluso me bebí el tuyo así que estoy bien – admitió con una sonrisita culpable.

―Bueno, como quieras, pero si quieres algo solo pídelo, no te quedes con las ganas – se encogió de hombros.

Lucía tenía muchas cosas que pedirle, pensó. Y ciertamente no quería quedarse con las ganas, pero de momento era lo mejor.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Eva? – le preguntó con voz suave y dispuesta a brindarle toda la atención y el confort que necesitara ―Sé que aun no nos conocemos del todo pero de verdad puedes confiar en mí – rozó la mano de Eva apenas con las puntas de sus dedos por encima de la mesa, los retiró enseguida porque tal y como la noche anterior, tocarla era como jugar con fuego.

―No debí asistir a la fiesta de anoche, por culpa de eso perdí mi examen de Economía. Sé que puedo hablar con el profesor pero ¿y si no me permite tomarlo de nuevo? Suspender una asignatura no es una opción, mi padre no me lo perdonaría y yo menos, me he esforzado tanto como para dejar que por una tontería todo se vaya al diablo – soltó de pronto, terminando con un profundo suspiro.

―Irá todo bien, te lo aseguro. Pienso que tu profesor sabe la clase de alumna que eres y que lo entenderá – o eso suponía, pues creía que Eva podría convencer a quien fuera de lo que ella quisiera. Tenía bastante presencia y aparte su historial seguro era intachable, parecía ser el tipo de chica que jamás se saltaba una clase o que perdía un examen. Que siempre iba en pro de las reglas y que no rompía ninguna de ellas ―Todo va a salir bien, Eva – reanudó el contacto con su mano y le dio un apretón ligero.

― ¿Y si no… ?

Porque cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera la asignatura completa, y entonces el caos, la decepción. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque si su profesor se negaba nada podía hacer. Su padre odiaba las medidas corruptas y ella un poco más, de ninguna manera siquiera ofrecería sobornos a su profesor como otros compañeros hacían.

―Entonces iremos juntas a pinchar los neumáticos de su auto – le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa ―Pase lo que pase estaré contigo.

Y le creyó.

* * *

 

―Te dije que terminarías cediendo, ¿te gustó verdad? – preguntó Eva, dedicándole a Lucía una de esas miradas juguetonas que rara vez mostraba a alguien más.

―No pude resistirme, soy demasiado débil – se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

― ¿Verdad que es el mejor café? – sonreía como una niña pequeña emocionada.

―Lo es.

Ya estaban caminando de vuelta al campus, Eva había invitado a Lucía a regañadientes, pues esta insistía en pagar por su consumo, sin embargo no se lo permitió. Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle. Aunque ojalá ir con ella a otro sitio mañana, tal vez al cine, después de haber hablado con su profesor a primera hora pasara lo que pasara. Había una película que le interesaba ver, una de esas comedias románticas bobas. Antes solía acompañarla su hermana menor, que claramente se aburría pues prefería otro tipo de películas, era de gustos más similares a los de su padre.

―Oye Lucía…

El sonido del móvil de la rubia les interrumpió y Eva solo se quedó callada mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar con alguien, ¿algún novio acaso?

― ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Te he estado buscando y no me respondes. Más te vale no ignorarme a propósito, siquiera dime que estás con la idiota de Eva…

―Ahora no es un buen momento para eso – apretó el aparato conteniendo la furia por como Jonathan hablaba de Eva, era un imbécil. Él sí.

―Entonces sí estás con ella – soltó una risotada burlona ― ¿Ya la tienes loca por ti? Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo, no me da la gana esperar tanto.

―No quiero responder encuestas ahora, tal vez en otra ocasión, gracias.

―Te paso a buscar en una hora al campus. Ahí te quiero afuera esperándome, eh, mi niña. Dale un besito por mí.

Lucía colgó la llamada asqueada mientras volvía su atención a Eva, quien la observaba confundida.

― ¿Está todo bien? Te cambió por completo el semblante.

―Sí, sí, solo que estos operadores telefónicos son demasiado insistentes y pues me puso algo de malas, ahora no quiero calificar su servicio – fingió una sonrisa e intentó parecer tranquila ― ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Eva no le creía del todo, esa expresión inicial era de horror puro. Como si hablase con alguien que le disgustara en exceso, con alguien conocido y no con un simple operador de call center. Sin embargo no iba a insistir, si Lucía no quería hablarlo aun la dejaría tranquila hasta que decidiera que estaba bien. No obstante, se moría de las ganas por saber. Si Lucía necesitaba ayuda ahora la tenía a ella, no iba a dejarla sola.

― ¿Segura que todo está bien? – enarcó una ceja, haciendo un último intento, por si acaso ―Mira que ya que tú me vas a acompañar con mi profesor yo puedo apoyarte con ese operador, lo buscamos y le doy su merecido. Entrené boxeo hace tiempo, tengo una buena derecha – mostró su puño cerrado y le dio un par de palmaditas.

―Todo bien, aunque no me imagino a la seria Eva Carvajal peleándose con nadie – se burló un poquito y le dio un leve empujón ― ¿Vas a ponerme contra las cuerdas?

―No – apartó la mirada sintiendo como el calor se le subía a las mejillas ―A ti no, a menos que te portes mal – musitó con voz ronca y clavó los ojos verdes en ella de pronto. Lucía sostuvo su mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras el corazón le latía furioso.

―Ya veremos, señorita Carvajal – sonrió con suficiencia ―Te traje de vuelta a tu castillo, aquí es donde nos separamos – suspiró de pronto, afectada por sus propias palabras pues era lo último que deseaba.

―Puedo llevarte a donde sea que vayas, o acompañarte, ¿no vives también en el campus? – a pesar de haber pasado tanto rato conversando sentía que había detalles importantes que aun no conocía, pero que se moría por saber.

―Descuida, un amigo viene por mí. Ya no debe tardar.

De inmediato Eva cambió su expresión, nada complacida con la idea del _“amigo”_ de Lucía. El tipo con que la había visto en la fiesta, seguro. Otra vez la punzada de celos la invadió como entonces, sin embargo ahora era distinto. Era mucho peor.

―Ah ya, claro. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos entonces – dijo con brusquedad. No quería quedarse ni ver si ese tipo la recibía con un beso o algo. No quería preguntar de más, la respuesta le aterraba mucho.

―Solo es un amigo – sonrió ampliamente mirando a Eva, disfrutando de sus obvios celos. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago y ganas de reír como idiota ―Vive cerca de mi departamento y me va a llevar, así ya no sales y puedes descansar para hablar mañana con tu profesor.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones, puedes andar con quien tú quieras – mintió, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucía se colgó de su cuello de pronto y plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que Eva se quedase paralizada mientras ella solo se reía, aun abrazada de la morena cuyos brazos ya se hallaban a sus costados. La soltó finalmente unos segundos después, no sin desgana.

―Ahora debo irme, me verá en la entrada del campus. Nos vemos mañana, pase lo que pase, recuerda que estoy contigo.

Eva permaneció inmóvil observándola marchar, mientras Lucía no podía creer su propio atrevimiento, que ni siquiera estaba instigado por las presiones de Jonathan si no que era ella misma, cediendo a sus propios deseos. Y ese era solo el inicio.

Jonathan la dejó en el apartamento que rentaba en una zona no tan grata de la ciudad. Donde pasaba sus noches cuando no estaba con él, cuando no le daba la gana de tenerla cerca o se iba con otras mujeres. Pero ahora no le importaba, quería estar sola y lejos de él, solo así podía dormir en paz y olvidarse de Jonathan, de sus demandas y de todo. Solo así podía pensar en Eva, en sus ojos verdes, en su sonrisa que seguro pocos eran privilegiados de tener y sentirse tal vez feliz por primera vez en su vida.


End file.
